


Study Session

by Wallwalker



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story
Genre: Character Study, Community: fic_on_demand, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing Rena's so eager to help Precis study; as far as History class is concerned she needs all the help she can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kneazles @ LJ for the [Fic on Demand](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand) community at LiveJournal.

"I really appreciate you helping me with this, Rena." Precis ran a hand through her red hair nervously as she started to write on a fresh piece of paper. "History is really _hard._"

Rena smiled at her best friend, watched her as she sat and made a face on the floor of her room. She was reading a History textbook intently, jotting down notes in a terribly sloppy hand. She still looked lost; Rena was just hoping that she could get Precis up to speed before her finals. "Don't mention it," she said, smiling. "Anything to help."

They were in Bowman's house, in the room they'd let Rena rent from them when she'd come to Linga to study at the University. It was a nice room, decorated in pink and white, and Rena always kept it straight and clean - she'd even bought some flowers from the garden outside to brighten the room a bit, a bunch of pretty yellow daisies.

"Yeah," Precis continued. "I mean, history's neat and all, but I don't think I could remember all of those _numbers_ by myself like you can." Precis tapped her pencil against the floor.

Rena blinked. "Is that really so hard?" she asked, honestly puzzled. "You have to remember all sorts of measurements every day when you build things, don't you?"

"Well... yeah," Precis admitted. "It's different, though. I mean, once you know how to design machines and stuff, you can just take one number and run it through your head and then figure out the rest. They all relate to each other, know what I mean? It just takes some math and stuff." She shook her head. "If you could take some of these dates and run 'em through a formula and figure out what happened next, well, I guess I'd like history a lot better. But you can't, you know? It doesn't make much _sense_, 'cuz there's no pattern to it."

Rena frowned. That wasn't entirely true; history didn't have that kind of formula, but it did have patterns. They were there for anyone who cared to see them, and they repeated themselves, and it was important to know them even if they didn't make as much sense as adding two numbers together. But she didn't press it. Precis was a great student as far as math was concerned, but she didn't care much for history or literature - just the opposite of Rena, who couldn't do advanced mathematics to save her _life,_ but got top scores in her History and Literature courses.

"Anyway, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while, Rena," Precis continued.

"What is it?"

"Why's it so important to study history," she said, "when we already know what's happened anyway? I mean, that seems kind of weird to me...."

Rena shook her head. "I don't think it's weird at all," she said. "Think of what we saw back in Nede. Remember those history books that all said the same thing? And then we unlocked those files that said something completely different?"

"Yeah, well... okay. That was kinda weird."

"It was very weird," Rena agreed. "I learned something from it, though. You have to keep studying history, even if it's always the same, because sometimes you see something that everyone else has missed. That's important, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Precis admitted. "I guess. I still don't get history, but I guess I can see why we ought to study it." She sat up, pulled out a sheet of notes - it was so sloppy that Rena honestly didn't know how she could read it. "Now, um... did that war between Cross and Clik start in 1294 or 1299?"

Rena giggled. "Sorry, Precis, but you're _way_ off," she said, and went to find the date for her friend. Privately, she had to admit that she could definitely see Precis's point about all of the numbers. There really were an awful lot of them.


End file.
